First Time
by ItsAnInevitability
Summary: Quinn takes Rachel on a special date. One-shot. Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or any of it's characters. At all.

**Author's Note: **As I told you before _English is not my native language_ so there may be some mistakes, if you see any I would appreciate if you could let me know so I can correct it and improve my English.

* * *

><p>She sighed and fixed the blindfold that covered her eyes, they had been on the car for about two hours now –she could know precisely if she was able to see her watch-. She heard a soft laugh on her left which made her huff and cross her arms over her chest, she was extremely annoyed and there was nothing funny about the situation.<p>

"Come on, love," she felt a soft hand grabbing her arm to uncross it. "You will love it, we are just fifteen minutes away,"

"Then let me take this off!"

"Baby," a kiss was placed softly on her cheek, "you don't wanna ruin the surprise, do you?"

"Whatever,"

The next fifteen minutes she tried to stay in silence. She couldn't help but groan and shift on her seat every once in a while to show her discontent. Her face lit up when the car started to stop, she heard the driver's door open and took her hands to the blindfold to take it off, quickly her door opened too and a pair of hands stopped hers.

"What now?" she sighed, "Aren't we already here?"

"We are, love," the other girl said as she helped her to get out of the car, "I just need you to keep that on your eyes a little more,"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray-"

The girl laughed and squeezed her hand, "Oh! Do I get full-named now?"

"I hate you," she groaned. The hand let go of hers and her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her waist, Quinn's face got closer to hers, she felt the warm breath beside her ear and her body shivered.

"I think," Quinn whispered on her ear, "that you meant _'love',_"

"No, I meant '_hate'_," she answered trying to stay serious, "I will mean_ 'love'_ when you take this thing off me,"

"You could have had it off already if you'd have walked with me when I asked you to," the blonde pushed her a little so she would start walking but she didn't move, "but you have to be such a brat."

"Lucy-"

"Rachel, come on,"

It took a little bit of convincing but Rachel finally cooperated, they walked a couple of minutes until they got to where the blonde wanted to take her. Quinn helped her sit down over a blanket on the floor. "I am going to take this thing off now," the blonde whispered into her ear as she carefully undid the bow of the blindfold. Rachel nodded and she felt the piece of fabric falling in front of her,she looked around trying to understand where they were, there was a big mass of water –a lake, probably- in front of her, trees on their back, there was a big tent near them and a basket full of food over the blanket.

"This is beautiful, Quinn," she said looking into her girlfriend's eyes when she sat in front of her.

The blonde smiled and leaned in to peck on her lips, "just like you."

Rachel's cheeks blushed slightly and she looked away, "I am not beautiful," she answered shyly, "but this place, baby-" she was out of words, she bit her lip and looked into her eyes again, "I love you,"

"And I love you, gorgeous," Quinn said before kissing her softly.

"Stop it,"

"Gorgeous, stunning, wonderful—" the blonde grabbed her hands, "I could keep going. Ray, you're _perfect_,"

Rachel let out a sight feeling tears fall from her eyes and she looked at her girlfriend smiling. _Girlfriend. _If someone would have told her a year ago that she was going to be Quinn Fabray's girlfriend she'd have sent them to see a psychiatrist. But there she was, on a lovely date with most beautiful girl she had ever seen and she was calling _her _"perfect"_. _

Quinn wipped her tears away with her thumbs and opened the basket, "don't cry, love," she whispered. "Are you hungry? I made Puck bring all this things before we got here, I prepeared you some amazing vegan sandwiches if I may say,"

"You did? Let's eat then," Rachel said smiling.

The food was gone soon and they lay on the blanket looking at each other silently.

"What are you thinking baby?" Rachel asked her girlfriend, she tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and kissed her lips sweetly.

"How much I love you," she answered sincerely, "I can't believe I didn't realize this before,"

Rachel pressed her forehead to hers and kissed the top of her nose, "I love you too, and it doesn't matter how long it took us to realize it, it's the present what matters, and the future. And baby… let me tell you something," she kissed her lips slowly and smiled, "I will love you forever,"

"You're leaving in two weeks, Ray," Quinn said caressing her face.

"I can stay, Q. If this is what you want then I'll stay with you,"

"Don't you even think about it, Small," she answered lovingly, "you need to go to New York and become a star, and I'll be right next to you holding your hand. In New York, **not** Lima,"

"I love you,"

Before she knew it Quinn had rolled over her and was placing kisses all over her face, between _I love you's_ and laughs. Rachel's breath fastened as she thought how to say her next words, she took a deep breath and grabbed Quinn's face between her hands placing a kiss on her lips, "Baby…"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me," she felt the heat on her face, but she didn't care, she was ready, she loved Quinn, and she was two weeks away from leaving for college in New York. "Please,"

The blonde froze and looked into her eyes, "Are you sure, love? Right here?"

"We're alone, aren't we? And this place is perfect, Quinn. I've never been more sure about anything-" she didn't finish her words because Quinn's lips covered hers sweetly, she felt her tongue running over her lower lip and she opened her mouth letting it slip inside. Her tongues caressed each other slowly at first and quickly they were gasping for air, Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's cheek kissing her forhead.

"You're perfect, everything I've ever wanted,"

Brown eyes met hazel and they melted again into a passionate kiss, Quinn's lips kissed every single spot of her face, she kissed her lips, she kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and she kissed her neck. A smile formed on her face when Rachel let out a soft moan, she kept kissing and biting on the same spot. Rachel's moans became louder and her hands grabbed the back of her head.

"Q-Quinn," Rachel managed to say, "stop,"

She sat up fast and bit her lip looking at her girlfriend, "what's wrong?" Maybe she was going too fast, she wanted to give her girlfriend a perfect first time.

"Nothing, I just…"

"Yes?"

Rachel pulled her close and rolled on top of her, "I don't like not having the power, you know?" she laughed and attacked her neck, she sucked on her pulse spot making her girlfriend whimper.

"Oh my god, " Quinn moaned when Rachel kissed her behind her ear, "baby… Rach… oh!" the girl was sucking on her earlobe. She felt her body weakening, and she closed her eyes tight, she needed to have control of the situation and Rachel was not going to win. Her hands grabbed the brunette's waist and rolled themselves over getting on top of her again.

"You are not the boss tonight Ms. Berry," she said between kisses. She got rid of her own shirt and jeans keeping only her underwear on, her hands tugged Rachel's shirt and pulled it over her head making the girl gasp and wrap her arms around her body trying to cover it.

"You are beautiful, love," she said kissing her neck, "don't do that baby, relax and enjoy." Her words seemed to relax the brunette enough because she uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Quinn with pulling her into another kiss. Rachel smiled when the girl unzipped her skirt and she arched her back a little so Quinn could pull it down her legs, she spreaded her legs a little and felt her girlfriend placing her own leg between hers. The blonde ran her tongue all over Rachel's skin and kissed the valley between her breasts as she placed her hand over one of them and looked into her eyes for approval. Rachel arched her back once again to let her undo her bra and slide it down her arms.

"Perfect," Quinn whispered over her breast. She covered her nipple with her mouth and sucked on it running her tongue slowly over it, she pulled away making a "pop" noise that made Rachel moan and throw her head back. She felt tiny arms wrapping her waist and pulling her up for a kiss. Rachel moved her leg a little and her thigh rubbed against her centre making her gasp into the kiss, "again," she said breathless. Rachel moved her leg again making more friction against the cotton of her girlfriend's underwear as their tongues swirled around one another lovingly.

Quickly they were completly naked and Quinn watched her girlfriend's silky skin, her perfectly round breasts –small, yes, but perfect for her tiny body-, her flat stomach, her hipbones and… "Oh god," she groaned, "I need to taste you, Rach," her eyes met Rachel's who nodded shyly. She kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, her breasts, her perfect stomach, she tasted every inch of her girlfriend's skin that was on her way to **that **spot. She felt Rachel shievering when she ran her tongue over her inner thigh, she smirked and did the same over her other leg making her whimper.

"Please, Quinn,"

"Your wish is my command, love," she whispered looking at her wet core, she licked her lips in anticipation and lifted her head a little to look at her.

"Baby, it's okay," Rachel assured her, "please." She watched Quinn's face getting closer to her centre, she felt her warm breath against her sensitive skin and moaned a little. Without advice the blonde ran her tongue through her folds making her scream. Quinn's tongue explored every inch of her, making her moan and whimper, Rachel laced her fingers on her blonde hair as she felt her biting her clit. It was te most erotic moment she had ever have. She whined when Quinn pulled away from her and went up to kiss her lips.

"You-taste-awesome," Quinn said into the kiss making the small girl smile.

"I love you,"

"And I love _you_,"

Rachel's tiny hands ran down Quinn's body meeting her centre, she ran her fingers back and forth teasing over her entrance and rubbing on her sensitive nub, she eased one finger slowly into her girlfriend and smiled as Quinn's head burried into her neck, "God! Rachel," the blonde moaned. She slid her finger out and entered her again with two fingers making her girlfriend bite her neck, they both moaned and Rachel quickened her movements making Quinn whimper. "R-Rachel, baby," Quinn said against her skin, Rachel curved her fingers inside her making her scream in pleasure, "oh fuck, do that again," the small girl curved her fingers again ripping another scream from Quinn's throat. "Rach, if you keep doing that I'm gonna… ugh," she threw her head back and slipped her own fingers between Rachel's folds, pulling her into a kiss as she slid one inside her slowly.

"Are you okay, love?" she whispered, none of them was moving and Rachel's eyes were closed tight, "baby?"

"I'm fine," she curved her fingers inside Quinn again and the girl echoed her moves. Soon they were both screaming each other's name as they climaxed almost at the same time.

.

Rachel's head rested over Quinn's chest, "Your heart beats so fast," she said closing her eyes.

"It's because of you, love,"

"Thank you," Rachel said reaching up to kiss her lips. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect first time,"

The blonde returned the kiss sweetly and caressed her girlfriend's face, "I'd say that this was the perfect make up for my first time."

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she looked into Quinn's hazel eyes, "I don't want to leave you,"

"You have to go, Ray. We'll make in through, we'll be alright,"

"You promise?"

"I do, love,"

They stayed in silence watching the stars on the sky, with her arms wrapped tight arround each other. The hot summer wind started to blow and Quinn let out a sigh, "Rach?"

"Mhmm?"

"I hope you don't mind cooking in the morning,"

Rachel looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "how am I supposed to cook? We're not at home,"

"I can turn on a fire and there's a pan on the tent. There's also a mini camp fridge full of ice in there and there's bacon in the fridge,"

"You want **me** to prepare bacon for you?"

"Yes, love,"

"Okay, I will," she sighed, "I've seen my dad doing it for daddy. It's not too hard,"

"You're smart," Quinn laughed.

"I love you," the brunette whispered as her eyes started to close.

"I love you more."

…

The morning sunlight woke her up, she looked down and saw Rachel's arms wrapped around her waist, her head over her chest. She ran her fingers through her brown long hair, she caressed her nude back and she ran her fingernails slowly up an down her smooth skin. Rachel's eyes began to open slowly and she looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Good morning," she said with a big smile on her face. She looked around a little confused trying to figure out where she was.

"Morning, love," Quinn answered back, "did you sleep good?"

"I didn't have much sleep, actually," the brunette answered playfully.

Quinn laughed and bit her lip, "why is that?" she asked following her game.

"Well, I've been having the most amazing sex with my new wife,"

"Oh! she's very lucky, isn't she?"

"You bet she is," she chuckled.

"I know she is," she wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her up to face her, "who could be so lucky to say they're Rachel Berry's wife?"

"Only Quinn Fabray-Berry,"

Quinn kissed her wife's lips slightly. "And tell me Rachel Berry-Fabray," she said smiling, "was this _amazing-honey moon-in a beautiful hotel with a great sea view-sex_ better than your first time in front of the lake?"

"Never,"

"Never?"

"Nothing could top that night, baby," Rachel kissed her nose, her cheek and then her lips. Her bright smile was still on her face.

"Why is that?"

"Because even if we're legally tied forever now, ever since that night I knew I couldn't go a day without having you with me,"

Quinn laughed a little, "and that's why you dragged me with you to the amazing city that is New York,"

"Exactly, would you rather I didn't do it?"

"No, love,"

"Did last night top our first night together for you?"

"Never,"

Rachel smiled and burried her face into Quinn's neck taking a deep breath, "care to tell me why?"

"Because that day I knew I'd follow you wherever you wanted to go,"

"And here we are…"

The blonde laughed again and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her close, "here we are, having our honeymoon in California because someone had to be a star on a movie, or something like that,"

"Or something like that," Rachel repreated hugging her tight, "but I got a week off to enjoy with you, we'll go wherever you want when the filming is done,"

"I just wanna go wherever you are,"

"You're such a sweetheart," Rachel said dramatically, "I'll follow _you_ this time,"

"Well then, we'll go to Lima,"

"Lima? We've been there a month ago, and we saw everybody just yesterday on our wedding,"

"But I want to have a honeymoon next to the lake, with home made vegan sandwiches, a tent and a blanket on the grass,"

"Sounds familiar,"

Quinn hit her butt playfully and sat on the bed, "we should get up now,"

"Why?"

"We don't want to miss breakfast, do we?"

"Is this about the food?"

"This is about the bacon, love," Quinn laughed, "I've heard they serve the most delicious bacon and I need it,"

Rachel sighed and got up, "some things never change,"

"No they don't,"

"I love you,"

"I love you more."


End file.
